


For Her Faith

by Sasugaafee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AnsutaNL, Drabble, F/M, LeoAnzu, Not Beta Read, also knights, kingdom au, probably LeoAnzuEichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: The queen didn't need something as grand as the whole world for her small hands, she just wanted a little time for herself to see the person she held so dear. But even just that brief moment of happiness, someone still wanted to ruin it."My queen, he is not at all a mere hunter."The pair of peridotite she was always so fond of, then didn't dare to even look at her.





	For Her Faith

**Author's Note:**

> moving drafts from my fb acc

Once upon a time, in a kingdom there was a queen. She had no king, for she built and ruled her kingdom alone. Such a remarkable woman she was. Everyone sincerely loved her.

Noble men from all over the world had come to try their luck in winning the queen's heart, but alas, none of them ever got more than a little movement of her lips to tell them her rejection.

Even the great emperor from that era didn't miss her charm. 

Still though, as expected, he was rejected.

"Why? Am I, the emperor, still not enough for you Your Highness? I believe I could give you everything you want, my lady. For the whole world is in my hand."

The queen furrowed. Her hands were small, too small to fit the whole world. She didn't need something she couldn't even hold like that.

All she needed was a little time for herself, which she would use to run towards a certain forest.

Because after all, the queen already had someone she held so dear in her heart.

"Anzu~!"

He was just a normal hunter, not a kind of person who should actually be calling the queen so casually like that. But she smiled, so sweet, you could see happiness practically beaming from it.

He wasn't a prince, nor was he the same level as the emperor. Yet, only him who could make the queen's heart running wild like this.

A sense of adolescence which she didn't get to experience before.

"I missed you," she brushed some orange strands as she touched his face.

Even if she was the queen, she couldn't just meet him anytime she liked. Even if she was the queen, she couldn't just ignore the possible disappointment she'd receive from her people.

"Of course, me too."

Even if she wanted to be with her beloved, there's no way she would abandon her kingdom.

So just spending some time together like this without anyone in the way, to release the feelings of longing for each other, was already more than enough.

Did a happy ending even exist? They probably wouldn't care.

"If I got to see you for one last time, then even a tragic death for me would still be a happy ending."

At that moment, she too, thought the same.

As long as they could still be together, even death would be a happy ending.

But even just this brief moment of happiness for them, someone still wanted to ruin it.

The emperor found out about this as he walked towards them one day, a smile plastered perfectly on his beautiful face. A cold smile of a tyrant.

Apparently he said something the queen wouldn't believe her ears.

"My queen. he is not at all a mere hunter," he said. "That man is a cowardice, runaway King who abandoned his own kingdom at its downfall."

She could feel her dearest hunter tensed. Almost as if every word which slipped from his mouth had become swords that pierced into him again and again.

"Without trying to rise up, without thinking about his people, he threw away everything. A truly shameless king, was he not?"

A pair of peridotite she was always so fond of, that used to sparkle brightly at her, now they didn't even dare to look at her.

Should she believe this nonsense? She asked herself. The truth was so cruel, almost as if it was playing with her.

"I'm sorry, Anzu."

Were his last words before he jumped into the forest, further and further until she couldn't even see his hair that almost had the same color of the lonely sky at dusk.

"Oh look at you... a great independent woman who does actually have my honor, being abandoned like this. So pitiful, I could say. But fear not, Your Highness, my lips are sealed. Your people will not know that their queen was having relationship with a traitor."

She froze at his words.

"That is, only if you agree to also be the queen of my kingdom."

Fate was being terribly cruel to her.

Everything happened so fast, it wasn't like she had the right to refuse. She was no queen now, just a cornered rat, clad in a breathtaking wedding gowns.

All she needed to do was answering "yes, I do".

Ah, how she wished she had lost her tongue somewhere in the past.

Of course their people would cheer for them. But, in the midst of that fake euphoria suddenly someone forced the door open.

Her eyes widened at the sight of someone who stood there, bravely drawing his sword with his knights seemingly ready to protect his back.

"I'm sorry it took so long, Anzu. Reviving a kingdom is not an easy task, after all." He smiled at the four knights, "Thanks to those guys I managed to do it."

"Shut up, King. Just hurry up and steal your woman now," the black-haired knight said.

"Yes, yes~ Ah, ruining a wedding and stealing the bride sounds really romantic, no?" the blond one giggled.

"You should shut up too, Naru-kun. Finally we get to be in a heroic scene after such long time. Don't ruin it," the grey-haired knight grumbled.

"Is that so? We steal the bride, though. Aren't we being the bad guy, here?" the red-haired knight, who looked the youngest among them, asked.

"Wahaha, of course not!" Her dearest hunter--no, King, laughed and then pointed his sword towards the emperor. "We are here to save the captive queen, after all."

He dropped his gaze at her.

"My queen," he said softly. "The curtains have been lifted, please watch until the end of this performance. I swear an oath to bring victory onto your hand."

With tears still streaming down her gorgeous face, she nodded while smiling.

"You have my faith."

Seeing her smile, his determination became even stronger.

"Gentlemen, rise your swords. The time has come we shall fight for the faith."

Once again pointing his sword at the sole emperor, he smirked.

"Let's win this Judgement."

 

 

 

Just for once, the queen actually prayed for a happy ending where they could smile sincerely.


End file.
